Le dernier duel
by Math
Summary: *chapitre unique* bon ba, le titre dit tous. Dernier duel entre voldie et Harry...


P'tite fic d'un chapitre sur le dernier duel entre Voldie et Harry. Première fic, alors soyez indulgents, svp.  
  
  
  
Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, le dernier duel était arrivé, Harry le savait. C'était ou lui ou Voldemort, un seul survivrait.  
  
Il serra instinctivement sa baguette, la seule arme qui lui restait. Il ne savait pas comment il le battrait, lui, Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, car il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas, utiliser un des sortilèges impardonnables. Mais il le fallait, Dumbledore l'avait dit, ou plutôt insinué, ses paroles retentissaient dans sa tête : « Utilise les armes de ton ennemi contre lui, Harry, et tu y arriveras. » Le temps semblait arrêté. Harry fixa son adversaire, puis il balaya du regard le champ de bataille. Des corps entrecroisés gisaient, tantôt de Mangemort, tantôt d'Aurors ou autres combattants du bien. Puis sa concentration s'arrêta sur le corps de Remus Lupin. Il sentit ses yeux le picoter et fixa de nouveaux le seigneur des ténèbres, décidé à utiliser tous les moyens pour les venger tous.  
  
Il pensa à ses parents, à Sirius, à Queudver, à Neville, à Cedric, à Rogue, à Malefoy puis à Lupin. Ils n'étaient pas tous morts mais tous avaient été affectés par Voldemort, et pour cette raison Harry les vengerait, même s'il devait y laisser sa peau.  
  
« - Je vais m'impatienter, Potter. » La voix de son pire ennemi, cette voix glacial qui hantait tous ses rêves, avait retentit d'un ton sinistre, comme si elle s'imposait sur tous les autres bruits. Harry leva sa baguette, et dit d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée :  
  
- Je suis prêt. A te tuer. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Harry savait que cette fois si, c'était tous ou rien. Voldemort lui avait dit qu'il avait changé de baguette, pour ne pas que l'incident de sa cinquième année se reproduise. Personne n'était là pour le protéger, et Harry en était conscient. - Ouhhhh, je vais avoir peur. J'espère que tu es prêt à mourir en homme, comme ton père. et pleins d'autres. »  
  
Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton cyniquement amusé. Voldemort leva sa baguette et chuchota : « Adava Kadavra ». Harry aussitôt leva sa baguette et cria au même moment la même formule, le sortilège de mort. Il n'avait jamais imaginé ses mots sortir de sa bouche, pour tuer. Les deux faisceaux de lumière vertes se touchèrent au milieu même des deux adversaires, ne formant plus qu'un. Puis il éclata en gouttes qui volèrent sur toute la colline, emportant les deux baguettes. Harry évita non sans mal toutes les gouttes, ne connaissant pas leurs effets et vit du coin de l'?il Voldemort faire de même. Ils étaient tous deux désarmés. Soudain, deux épées apparurent dans l'air, une vers Harry à la lame d'or et une vers Voldemort à la lame d'argent. Elles étaient toutes les deux incrustés de diamants, rouges pour la première et verts pour la seconde. Harry entendis une voix emplissant l'air disant :  
  
« Les héritiers de Griffondor et Serpentard sont enfin réunis. Qu'ils se battent jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'eux, avec l'épée de leurs ancêtres, pour l'honneur de leurs maisons. »  
  
Harry attrapa l'épée de Griffondor et s'approcha de Voldemort, lui aussi avait pris l'épée de Serpentard. Ils échangèrent quelques coups mais le combat démarra vraiment lorsque Harry attaqua. Il essaya de planter sa lame dans le ventre de Voldemort, mais il esquiva et tenta lui-même de placer son arme dans la jambe de Harry. Harry fit un bon en arrière et trébucha sur le corps de Lucius Malefoy. Il lâcha son épée, qui roula de quelques centimètres, et essaya de se relever, mais le mage maléfique se tenait maintenant devant lui, et, emmenant son sabre au-dessus de sa tête, il entreprit de l'enfoncer dans le corps de Harry lorsque ce dernier se déplaça de quelques centimètres et reçu l'attaque à côté de son c?ur.  
  
Il sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chaire, il sentit le poison des Serpentard entrer dans ses veines, se répandre dans son sang. Il vit son propre sang se répandre sur sa robe. Retrouvant son aplomb, il frappa du pied un Voldemort encore étourdit par ce qu'il venait de voir. Le mage noir se trouva à terre. Harry reprit son arme, et enleva celle qu'il avait vers le c?ur. La douleur ne le gênait pas. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, tuer. Tuer celui qui avait tué tant de personne. Il reprit son arme et s'approcha de son rival, étourdit par sa chute. Le jeune sorcier sentait ses forces le quitter. Son dernier duel fut fatal, mais il voulait finir ce qu'il avait commencé, tuer. Il leva son épée et la planta dans la gorge de Voldemort, puis s'écroula sur son opposant, vidé de toutes ses forces.  
  
Il chuchota à lui-même « Adieu », et ferma les yeux, repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait plus la volonté de vivre. Il avait tué, cet être le méritait, il en était sur, mais il avait tué. Il avait du sang sur les mains. Soudain, la voix remplit à nouveaux l'air, disant :  
  
« Griffondor a gagné, son descendant vivra. »  
  
Puis le chant du phénix emplit l'atmosphère, et Harry s'évanouit, exténué.  
  
« - Harry, Harry réveille toi, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, tu dois vivre ! » La voix de Dumbledore semblait être un mélange de gaieté et d'effroi, de soulagement et de tremblement. Il secoua Harry, encore inconscient. Ils étaient dans l'infirmerie, entourés de Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Rogue, Mc Gonagall, et Hagrid. Dumbledore gifla le jeune sorcier pour le réveiller. Se dernier ouvra un ?il, puis l'autre. Il était vivant, vivant. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'un éclair, il se souvint du duel, des épées, de la mort. Il sentit des larmes dans le coin de ses yeux, puis couler sur ses joues, mais ne fit rien pour les enlever, il n'avait rien d'autre en tête que le duel. Dumbledore lui secoua gentiment l'épaule et lui dit :  
  
« - N'y pense pas Harry, tu a fais se qu'il fallait, c'était ton destin. Ne t'en veux pas. Il semblait avoir deviné les pensés de Harry . Se dernier lui sourit faiblement, puis chuchota d'une voix tremblante :  
  
- Il m'a tuer, pourquoi suis-je vivant ? Il en a tué tant d'autres, pourquoi suis-je là ?  
  
- Tu es un héros, Harry. Tu l'a tuer. C'est fini, pour de bon, il est mort, grâce à toi. Tu a fais se qu'il fallait, se que Griffondor aurait fait.  
  
- Je suis l'héritier ?  
  
- Oui. Tu n'a peut-être pas son sang mais tu es son héritier moral, tu pense un peu comme lui, Harry, et tu es un grand, très grand sorcier. Seul un grand sorcier aurait pu contrer le sort que t'a jeté Voldemort. »  
  
Harry remarqua qu'aucune des personnes n'avaient sillés en entendant son nom, ils savaient qu'il était mort, pour toujours.  
  
- Tu a été extraordinaire, Harry, je suis fière de toi. Nous aurions du être là, mais une autre attaque de Détraqueurs nous a retenu, je suis tellement désolé, Harry. Mc Gonagall avait dit cette phrase, qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait changé, son air strict avait disparut.  
  
- Merci, et sa ne fait rien. Je suis.vivant. Il articula se dernier mot avec beaucoup de difficulté, n'étant même pas sur de sa véracité. Puis Ron se rapprocha de Harry, et s'agenouilla au pied du lit.  
  
- Harry, tu es un héros, Harry, tu es vivant. J'ai eu si peur. Bravo, mon pote. Tu.a été super, encore bravo, un vrai Griffondor !  
  
- Merci, Ron, merci. Puis Hermione rajouta :  
  
- Il a raison, tu a été super, un grand sorcier. Toute l'école a apprit se que tu a fait et tu va être reçu.admirablement bien, quand tu sera sur pieds.  
  
- Vraiment, je n'ai pas fait grand chose.  
  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Hagrid, tu n'a pas fait grand chose ??? Tu es le meilleur Harry, tu es comme tes parents, comme Griffondor. Bravo !  
  
- Merci Hagrid, chuchota un Harry tous rouge. Rogue, qui était resté en arrière, fit un pas en avant et articula, un sourire franc aux lèvres et en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry :  
  
- Ils ont tous raison, Harry, tu l'a eu. Tu nous a sauvé la vie, merci Harry. L'étudient n'en revenait pas. Il avait été félicité par le professeur qu'il haïssait le plus. Il le regarda puis dit :  
  
- Au début du combat, j'ai pensé, pour me motiver, à tous ceux qui ont soufferts de Voldemort, et j'ai pensé à vous, à se qu'il vous avait fait, et j'ai eu du courage. Merci. » Il bailla et ferma les yeux, pensant à Lupin et à ses parents. Ils les avaient vengés, tous.  
  
Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry se réveilla, et fut heureux de constater que sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal. Il ouvrit les yeux, prit ses lunettes et vit Malefoy au bord du lit, qui souriait dès qu'il vit que Harry était réveillé.  
  
« - Salut Harry, je suis venu pour te remercier. Harry eu un air surpris et interrogateur, mais Draco continua :  
  
- J'était dans une spirale infernale, ou je suivait mon père en Mangemort, se que je ne voulait surtout pas, ou il me tuait. Je me cachait de mon père, il me répugnait, j'en avait peur, si peur. Mais maintenant, c'est fini, tous va redevenir comme avant, ma mère pourra commencer à vivre vraiment. Sans toi, je serait sûrement déjà mort. Merci Harry.  
  
- Ton père est mort, Draco, il a été tué par. Rogue. Un silence désagréable emplit l'air puis le Serpentard articula :  
  
- Je sais, il me l'a dit. Je pense que c'était le meilleur solution, lui aussi, il connaissait ma situation. Au fait, toute l'école t'attends, Harry, ils veulent fêter ta victoire. Dépêche toi.  
  
- J'arrive. »Lui répondit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvre.  
  
Malefoy sortit de l'infirmerie et Harry commença à s'habiller. Puis il sortit de l'infirmerie, où l'attendait Ron et Hermione. Il leurs sourit, et ils l'emmenèrent dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il entra, toute la salle explosa, et Harry se sentit rougir. Il commença à aller vers la table des Griffondor lorsque Hagrid l'arrêta.  
  
« - Tes fans attendent un discours, Harry. Tu dois être à la hauteur de leurs attentes.  
  
- Quoi ? Un discours, mais.  
  
Il n'eu pas le temps de finir, Hagrid l'emmena au milieu de la salle, là où se trouvait tous les ans le choixpeaux. Harry regarda toute la salle, puis dit :  
  
« - Merci pour cet accueil, je ne le mérite pas. J'aimerais simplement qu'il y ai une minute de silence pour tous ceux qui sont morts en luttant contre Voldemort, que se soit hier ou il y a vingt ans. Merci. »  
  
La grande salle plongea dans un silence merveilleux, il n'y avait vraiment aucun bruit. Harry pensa à ses parents, puis à Lupin. Lupin lui avait sauvé la vie, il l'avait protégé, jusqu'à sa mort, Harry se souvint de se qui c'était passé.  
  
Ils étaient au c?ur de la bataille, des sorts partaient en tous sens lorsqu'il entendis Lupin lui crier de se baisser, Harry s'exécuta et vit passer un sort vert, couleur du sortilège de mort, lui frôlant la tête. Lorsqu'il se releva. Il vit Lupin devant lui, se battant contre Voldemort. Se dernier envoya un sort vers Harry mais Lupin s'interposa entre Harry et Voldemort et reçu le sort de la mort en plein dans la tête. Harry le vit s'écrouler.  
  
Harry releva la tête, et vit que tous le monde le regardait. Il pleurait. Un sanglot silencieux coulant sur son visage. Il regarda Dumbledore. Celui- ci fit un signe de la tête pour encourager le jeune sorcier.  
  
« - Merci. Bredouilla Harry, Merci pour cette minute de silence. J'espère que vous l'avez utiliser pour penser à ceux qui ont combattus pour que se jour enfin arrive, pour que Voldemort soit réduit à néant pour toujours.  
  
Harry retourna à sa table, où les Griffondor l'accueillerent chaleureusement, comme une vrai famille. Puis il vit Rogue se lever et aller où Harry avait fait son discours.  
  
« - Harry vous a sauvé la vie. Commença Rogue. Harry m'a sauvé la vie. J'aimerais, j'exigerait, qu'un toast soit porté en son honneur, pour se qu'il a fait hier, pour son courage et son sens du combat, ou tous simplement pour sa puissance. C'est un très grand sorcier qui mérite notre admiration. Merci. »  
  
La salle entière se leva et cria : HARRY POTTER !  
  
Ba voila! Ca vous a plus??? Reviewez svp ! 


End file.
